harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick (DS)
Rick ds.png Rick 02.png Rick 03.png Rick 04.png Rick 05.png Rick 06.png Rick (ミック Mick) is a character in Harvest Moon DS and Harvest Moon DS: Cute. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court in Cute. Rick is unlocked after connecting DS and Cute to Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, respectively, via GBA connection. If you do not have Rick unlocked, he will still run Yodel Ranch in Mineral Town, but will not visit Forget-Me-Not Valley. Rick will answer the phone at Yodel Ranch any time you call using your telephone. Rick is extremely hard working and knows a great deal about animals. He is the main farmhand at the ranch and is extremely protective of younger sister Popuri. Rick will visit the valley on Sunday mornings and can usually be found at the Inn. You will only be able to give Rick gifts when he visits town, so he is much harder to court than the regular bachelors living in Forget-Me-Not Valley. If you marry Rick or any other Mineral Town bachelor, the game will not continue on after you get married. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event *Exit your farmhouse *6:00 am to 10:00 am, Sunday *Sunny *Own 1 chicken As you leave your house you'll be greeted by Rick. He had heard you raise chickens so he's come to make sure everything is okey. Ask him for his help (助かるよ!) and he'll be glad to be of some assistance, even if it's only a little bit. Rick gives you some Bird Feed and asks if you ever become bothered by anything to let him know. ---- Purple Heart Event *Walk from Waterfall Area to Vesta's Farm *11:00 am to 4:00 pm *Sunny While walking down the path from the Waterfall you'll bump into Rick. He was just heading up to the excavation site to check it out. He's heard about it from you, and he'd like to chat with you for a bit. Tell him that it would be fine, and Rick decides to change locations. Behind Vesta's farm shop, Rick tells you that he gets a lot of excellent advice from Vesta. All of her vegetable are healthy and delicious! He isn't as informed on vegetables like she is, but the veggies are raised with love and respond to it he thinks. Rick asks if you also raise your crops and livestock with love. Insist that you do and he'll be glad. He's sorry he's detained you long enough but he would like to speak with you again some day. ---- Blue Heart Event *Inner Inn, lobby *5:20 pm to 9:00 pm, Sunday *Raining Walk into the Inn and Rick will ask if you've come to play. Ruby has made an egg dish in the kitchen that Rick plans to enjoy. He gets an idea and asks if you would like to go with him. The two of you head off to the kitchen. Rick asks Ruby if it would be all right if you joined him for dinner. She has no problems with that and sets out to cook up some food. Rick lets her know that he really likes her delicious food. What egg dish is she going to make? Omelette Rice? Omelette? Oh he can't wait! While Ruby cooks, Popuri enters the kitchen to help her with the cooking. Popuri is just as happy as Rick when Ruby tells her she's cooking an egg dish. Rick lets his sister know that she doesn't have to help because you two are there. Popuri begins to throw a fit until Ruby tells her to come and help her. Now Rick is worried about enjoying his meal. Popuri is not very skilled at cooking. Even though she is enthusiastic, she makes a lot of careless mistakes. Rick warns you not to expect today's meal to be any good. Tell him you'll eat with a fighting spirit. Popuri and Ruby work together to make the meal. Ruby is a little hesitant but you eat it anyway. Oh it's bad! You still tell Popuri it tasted good, which makes her happy. Ruby wasn't expecting the dish to taste as good as you say it does. Rick tells them he's going to take his leave. Out in the lobby Rick checks to make sure you're okey. He thinks you're a kind person and thanks you for eating his sister's cooking. Rick even asks if you really did think it was delicious, which it was not. ---- Yellow Heart Event *Inner Inn, 2nd floor *6:00 am to 8:00 am, Sunday Walk into the room reserved for boy visitors from Mineral Town and Rick will be surprised that you've come for a visit so early. He's going to tell you about Mineral Town, and mentions how good their farmer is. Suddenly Popuri bursts into the room. Popuri had heard a voice coming from her brother's room and wanted to see who it was. She can't figure out why her brother is annoyed with her, but mentions how you and her brother are a good couple. Rick is immediately embarrassed as his sister starts talking about children. She then turns to you and asks if you think of her brother in that way. Tell her you do and now Rick is even more embarrassed! Popuri is incredibly happy, and excuses herself by stating that she's just being in the way. After his sister leaves, Rick continues to be in shock. Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Bachelors